To Love Naru:The Hero
by Kratos 57 naruto
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Naruto and Sasuke were thrown to a world with aliens and weird phenomenon. With the threat of Lala's suitors and possibly the Otsutsuki the two must be prepared. Well this a summary of that. Lemons later in the story. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Naru**

**This fanfiction will have both Naruto and Sasuke in it and will feature a harem obviously.I hope you enjoy this first chapter**

**You guys may know me from my fanfiction Naruto DxD:Rising Of The Two Heroes. I had a lot of fun writing that fix so I think I'll have two fanfiction to do.**

Naruto threw a straight punch at responded by slightly tilting his head and then countering with his own punch. Naruto parried it and tried to form the cross seal with his hands,. Sasuke saw this and kicked his opponents hands before he could do what he wanted and elbows his face sending his face to the side with a bruise. Naruto then tries again but Sasuke appears in front of him kicks he hands again. Naruto tried to uppercut Sasuke and the Uchiha dodged and immediately sent a round house at Naruto. The blondeducked and rolled away as Sasuke tried to stomp him.

You may be wondering what had happened. Our young heroes were teleported here by Me guys before they could seal her. They were in a nice quiet and small town called Sainan. They were specifically in a forest and were sparring,increasing their tai jutsu skills. The rules were simple no sen jutsu for Naruto and no rinnegan for Sasuke.

The Two disappeared in a burst of speed ,causing the ground bellow them to explode as they travelled towards each other at hyper sonic speeds. They evenly traded blows,with every blow landed caused a great shift in the air. "**Leaf Hurricane**"yelled Naruto as he jumped a delivered a kick while spinning sending Sasuke rolling for 25 meters. "Not bad Naru"said Sasuke as he got up and moved his sleeve over his bruised cheek. "Let's end this now shall we" Sasuke charged up a **Chidori**

"yeah"Naruto then charges up his rasengan. The Two then disappeared in burst of speed appearing in front of each other before one could blink.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

The two techniques fought for dominance as their owners grit their teeth and tried to over power each other. Wisps of blue energy and sparks of lightning were sent through the land scape,destroying everything touched by the conflicting energies. A large explosion rocked the landscape as Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying in different directions to the power of their attacks. "we over did it didn't we?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop. Sasuke got out from under the trees and smirked. "Maybe" he responds with cheek.

"Let's get to the house,I'm very hungry"said the blonde hero.

"hn"

They both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**The house**

Naruto and Sasuke owned a medium sized two house. It was something they bought a year ago when came to Sainan from Tokyo. They had a steady income from Naruto's Icha Icha and Sasuke's modelling. Well of course Sasuke did a few things to hide his identity by changing his hair colour blue and had his eyes green.

They had come from a dimension of super powered shinobi who were always on each other's throats. They were no exceptions themselves,as they had been to a war and fought monsters like Obito Uchiha,Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Otsutsuki. The fourth great ninja war had reshaped the Elemental Nations especially when the Juubi was revived. It could lift mountains and drink oceans and also had a weird tendency of destroying cities without aiming. Its **Tenpenchii** ruined the land of lightning as great natural disasters such as thunder storms,floods and twisters appeared.

Naruto had managed to replicate the techinque but that is a story for another time. We currrently see our heroes having dinner like nothing happened. Well of course all these events happened a decade ago ,and got sent to this dimension reverted back to 6 year olds. Naruto and Sasuke had tried to make sense of their situation but since they were mere children no one believed them. After getting birth certificates and new clothes they were sent to a warm orphanage with nice people and caretakers.

Naruto and Sasuke,enveloped in their guilt kept their distance from the others trying various methods to go back which kept landing them in the Sahara desert for some reason. On the bright side ,Naruto still possesed Kurama and the other Bijuu inside of him meaning he could still access his six paths power and Sasuke could still use his Rinnegan.

After once going into Six paths mode,Naruto was able to detect life from a planet distant from Earth but decided to ignore it. He told Sasuke of course and so they began training after seeing alien invasion movies so that they could eliminate the possibility of that were about as strong as they were in Naruto:The last and Naruto was capable of interacting with souls even though he is still scared of ghosts.

**Somewhere in space**

We see a figure being dramatically hidden by darkness but we happen to see in the to Love ru opening (LOL!). The only thing you could possibly see was her large boobs and frills near her hip. She was piloting her ship and moving at very high speeds as she was being persued by 3 other ships. She moved her ship to the right dodging a handful of laser beams and moved to the left dodging another set of laser beams.

"_I cant let them catch me " _she thought desparately. She increased her speed and flew through a canal of a thing that looks like the death star(discount stars) .Her persuears managed to land a shot on her ship causing it to stop shrieked as her ship was shaking fron being hit by rockets. "_No , I cant let them take me please ship keep moving"_as she pushed harder as she pulled harder on the control device,miraculously starting the ship again as the persuars got closer.

She then flew off with what seemed to be hyper space. (Discount stars war again also kratos 57 Naruto would be great at anime sins).

**Back on Earth :The next day at school**

We see a brown haired boy standing by the door of his class room staring longingly at a blue haired girl who was chatting with her friends. Rito has golden brown eyes and orange-brown hair. In the original series the spikes on his hair were sharp and seemingly sticking out. Yes he is Yuki Rito and he had a small blush on his face and waas drooling at bit at his love interest.

"Yo Rito"called Naruto while touching Rito's shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHAHHHHHHH"screamed Rito as he began making comical movements ,trying to prevent himself from falling. He then turned to see the whiskered teen grinning at him. "So Haruna-chan eyy?"mocked Naruto as he wigles his eye brows suggestively. "Naruto!"Rito yelled in embarrasment. Rito regained his calm and gain a rather determined look on his face as he raised his fist to shoulder level. "Today I will confess!"he yelled with fire in his eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped."Sure you will buddy"he rubs Ritos back ."but the universe seems to be against me confessing towards her"He explained to Naruto.

This caused a raised eye brow from the Uzumaki"Nah,that aint true"Naruto casually replied. "Dont worrry,if the universe stops you,ill help you" assured Naruto. "Thanks Naruto" appreciates Rito. "Seriously though,the universe hates me"Rito continued. "Proof"

"That time with the truck,that other time with that elephant or that time you drop kickd me"Rito sweat drop "_he may be right about the universe hating him"_thought Naruto. "Sorry bout that mate"apologised Naruto. "Its all good man"Rito responds. "Now to go to Haruna-san'

Naruto was standing on the roof top watching his friend Rito approach Haruna. Rito was about to confess then a space ship to crash infront of them."Oh wow,Rito was right after all"Naruto states."_But that ship looks so alien,meaning there must be extra terrestrial,I gotta tell Sasuke"Naruto_ thought. He quickly created a clone admist the confusion and had it knock out and kidnap Haruna and Rito to put them in a place where the door wouldnt open.

He then chose to use the school's equipment room and he tossed the two inside and placed a seal to prevent anything from moving to ruin Ritos confesion again. He then placed a tv with a message for the two of them when they wake up.

**10 minutes later**

Light pierced Rito's eyes as he woke up."Yuuki-kun, you are finally awake"exclaimed Sairenji Haruna."Wha-wha-whats going on?"he asked with a looks around for a moment then back at Rito. "We locked in the school's sports equipment room"she responds while looking notices her discomfort and yells "Dont worry Sairenji I will protect you!".Haruna giggled at his antics. "Looks like our kidnapper left us a tape and a tv"she says. Rito looks at the tape ,picks it up and inserts it. Naruto appeared on the screen._"That bastard!"_Rito roared internally."Naruto-san?"Haruna questions.

"_**Yo Rito ,Haruna. You maybe wondering why you are locked in there."**_says Naruto who was dressed in a demon king costume."_**Well it is because I am keeping promise of mine and unless a certain someone says a few words,the door will remain fun kids mwahahahahaha"**_The screen turned off.

"Haruna-chan"Rito calls. "Y-y-yes?"she answered "_this is the only chance you will get Rito, just ask her out"._"Ever since that day in middle school when the garden was destroyed,everyone chose to leave me and belittle me thinking I was lying when I said I didnt destroy it. Everyone except you,your words inspired me to become better which is why I find you to be the best person in the world!" He bows.

"_R-r-rito-kun"Haruna _began blushing. "Haruna what im trying to say is,what im trying to say iss...HARUNA I LOVE YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" he yells. She blushes and looks away."I f-f-feel the same way Yuuki-kun,Ill go out with you" she said with a blush on her face.

CLICK!WHOOM!

The door slid open freeing the new love birds. "Does that mean we are b-b-boy friend and girlfriend now?"Rito stattered. Haruna blushed a bit "Yeah" and so they walked home together.

"_Nice work kid"_said the clone internally before disappearing in a puff of smoke

**At the house**

"Hey Sasuke,Rito did it"Naturo told his friend. "Its about time"Sasuke stated as he was cooking some food. "There may be aliens on the planet"Naruto stated. Sasuke stops stirring then resumes,"Have you made contact with them?"he asks as he resumed stirring the soup. "No,a space ship fell from the sky after school"Naruto responds. "Fine be at the look out"Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Go take a bath,dinner will be ready in a jif"stated Sasuke as he turned to his partner revealing his apron with the words "Im a badass". Naruto almost burst out laughing when he saw this but decided to walk up the stairs to the bath.

Naruto turned off the geysar and turned on the water faucet(is that what its called?) and placed the stopped in the bath. As the water filled up , he threw in a rubber goose he named wilfur. It was purple and had a yellow went into water and relaxed. "What a long day dattebayo"Naruto sighed before smiling "Im happy for Rito though". "How was your day Wilfur-kun?"Naruto asked as he picked up his rubber goose,not noticing the water near his dende was. BOOM!

Water exploded everywhere as Naruto blankly stared at the spot infront him with a slightly bleeding nose. He saw a really beautiful pink haired girl with green eyes and an excellent figure and also had what he was assuming was a tail. "_this must be the alien,doesnt look threatening though"_he thought not noticing his hands on her boobs. "hmmm,what are these soft things?"Naruto asked himself and saw he was holding her boobs.

She sighs in happiness and crossed her arms over her head. "Escape successful"she said. "_so she was being chased then"_he then notices that his hands were on her boobs and he immediately let go as she opened her eyes.

"Hey,are you finished"she asked sweetly."_Atleast I know she is nice,Kurama memorize her aura"_

_"__**Right"**_

Naruto blushed bit when he saw her beautiful smile. EEEP!he shrieked as he appeared in the kitchen still naked. "Dude put your on"said Sasuke without looking. "The alien is in the bathroom and she is hot!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke blinked once before shrugging "Okay"he responds.

Naruto made his way to his room,sensing her there. He opens the door and finds her sitting on his bed with an orange towel. Naruto quickly put on his boxers before she noticed him.

"Ah that was so refreshing"she said . She sees Naruto standing there staring ."Oh im borrowing one of your towers"she tells hiim with a smile. Naruto nods."Im Naruto ,who are you"he introduces himself. The alien girl smiled and told him her name."me?Im Lala"."Its a pleasure to meet you"he responds.

"Im from the planet deviluke"

"Deviluke?"

"Yeah,Deviluke"

"So you are an alien correct?"

"From an Earthlings point of view, sure"

"Really now"Naruto smiles. She walks up to him with a small frown" what you dont believe me?". "Here so proof" she bends overlifting her towel exposing her tail,nice ass and cleanly shaved pussy. Naruto almost died of a nose bleed when he saw this. "_Thank you Jiraiya-sensei!"_Naruto's eyes began watering as he cried in joy. Lala sweat dropped at the strange human.

"Im pretty sure humans dont have tails"she said as her tail moved around quickly. Naruto then grabs it drawing an erotic moan for Lala. "P-p-please dont touch that"she says while blushing. Naruto blinks and lets go "Sorry".

"Your reflexes must be amazing for you to catch my tail Naruto-san"she tells him. Naruto pales a bit "You dont say"he says blankly."Lala please cover yourself or I might die from blood loss"Naruto saids while blushing.

"Oh why you turning red?You are so cute!"she exclaims as she giggled in amusement.

"Hey so why did you appear in the bath of all places also where in blazes are your clothes"Naruto questioned her. "Tada!I used Pyon pyon warp-kun and he teleports me to random places and leaves clothes behind.I created him"she explains."I see ,so you can only use that in emergencies"Naruto assues.

"Yup"

"I am correct to assume you were being chased then"

"You are really smart"

Naruto suddenly hugs Lala while sniffling. "you the first to call me smart and you appreciate my intelligence unlike Sasuke -"

ACHOOO!

"You are really nice and hot too ,please marry me"Naruto proposes with stars in his eyes. Lala giggled at the human and was about to answer until "Lala-sama!".

A small weird creature with swirls for eyes flew into Lala's arms. "Im so glad you are safe Lala-sama"It yelled with its tiny voice. "Lala-sama who is that weird looking human"it asked while looking at the Naruto whose eyebrow was twitching."His name is Naruto and he lives here"she answers it.

"A pleasure to meet you robot thing"

"Thing!"it roared in rage while Naruto whistled innocently.

"Naruto-kun this is my costume robot Peke,Peke do your thing"

A light enveloped Lala as she got dressed in her cosplay looking outfit."Tada!how do I look Naruto-kun?"she asked."So sexy"Naruto drooled and she giggled at his antics.

Two men in black (LOL!) appeared in Narutos room one covering Lala's rear the other Lala's narrowed his eyes and slowly reached for his ninja was a red head the other was brown haired.

"Honestly,you are trouble some. we should have your limbs restrained before we leave Earth"the red haired one said. Lala gained an angry look that was filled with annoyance "Peke didnt I tell you to stay hidden!"she yells."Im sorry Lala-sama"echoed the robots voice."You stupiid robot,all Ive done has gone to waste"she complained.

Naruto dressed in his anbu outfit dropped a smoke bomb. "SASUKE,ILL BE BACK WATCH THE HOUSE" he yelled as he took Lala in a princess carry before roof hopping away.

Sasuke heard Naruto and went back to stirring the soup while two men in black coughed and the smoke cleared and saw the human and Lala were gone. The brown haired one touched his ear"Zastin-sama,requesting back up Lala-hime has been kidnapped"

"_Roger"_

Lala was too shocked to say anything. One second she was in Naruto's room then she was outside flying roof to roof in his arms. He also changed, when did he do that!"_How is Naruto - kun doing that"_

Naruto sees Haruna and Rito walking together and decides to greet hops right on the path."Hey guys,congratulations".

"Naruto"

"Naruto-san"

"Thanks"Rito sees the rosette on Naruto's arms. "Who is the girl"he asks. "Im Lala"she responds."Its a pleasure to meet you Lala,Im Rito and this is my girlfriend Haruna"He introduced.

Haruna blushed"Its a pleasure to meet you Lala,please take care of Naruto-san". "Hai!"Lala yells. "Lala -sama" came a male voice from earlier. Naruto waved once more and jumped away heading for the play ground. "Hey Naruto ,aren't humans supposed to be weak, how are you doing this?"she asked.

Naruto smiles at her."Well im an exception dattebayo"

"You dont have to do this, devilukeans are extremely strong"

"I can see that"he stated. He lands on the ground after a few minutes of roof hopping. He begins running for the other end until a truck was throw in his way. "_Are you serious!"_

"Lala stand back"Naruto orders, not leaving room arguement. She nervously steps back. "Tell me gentlemen ,why are you chasing this fine lady?" Naruto raises his voice so the two persuers would hear him.

"She is the princess of our planet and she ran away, our king wants her back as he found the perfect marriage candidates"

"I see, but tell me does she want to marry anyone or infact go back to your planer?"

"_he cares about my opinion, i might marry him"_

"Lala is under my protection until she wants to return so i suggest you leave"

"Or what filthy human"a new voice came as a young man with silver hair and boney armour walked into the scene.

"Thats racist"Naruto pointed out in a blank tone. The man blinks then bows "My apologies,but I have to ask you to return Lala-sama or we will have to use force"he says.

"Zastin!"Lala exclaims with fear."Naruto you cant fight them, a human cant beat a single devilukean and Zastin is the best swordsman from my planet!"she exclaims. Naruto gave her a warm smile which caused her to blush."Dont worry about me,I will protect you and that is a promise dattebayo!".

Maul charged at Naruto and tries to punch him. "Naruto-kun ,no!". Naruto catches the fist and yawns with boredom. "Is that all you got'. Maul then tries to attack Naruto quick jabs which he dodged before grabbing the devilukeans wrist and throwing him at a nearby tree.

"_Naruto-kun is so strong"_

_"Who is this human"_

Smutts then charged at Naruto,unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks which Naruto parried before upper cutting him and giving him a round house. "I must admit,you are very strong human . Let us see if you can handle me"Zastin said with narrowed eyes. He drew his sword and invited Naruto to attack.

The ground bellow Naruto cracked as he exploded towards Zastin at high speeds."_fast"he thought_ as he narrowly dodged a butterfly kick. He then slashes upward and Naruto jerks his body back,completely evading the attack by a hair's length. Zastin tried to bring his sword down to split the human in half only to have his wrist caught. Naruto drives his fist into Zastin's stomach sending him flying. Zastin grunted at the feeling his stoach gave."_what a punch"_

"Lala wont marry someone she doesnt want to"Naruto repeats as he stared at the devilukeans getting up. "For a simple human like you to have such power"Zastin mutters thoughfully.

Smutts rushes at the opponent while roaring and tried to left hook Naruto to which the blonde caught and Naruto jump over a kick coming from behind. He notices a shadow on the ground and back flips successfully evading the sword.

Smutts and Maul then tried to deliver series of blows on Naruto and he was catching,blocking and parrying them. "_with each block,this human hits heavier and sharper"_Zastin rolls away from a the foot that tried to stomp his head before delivering a hook kick to Mauls abdomen. He leeps over that sword that tried to behead him again and fly kicked Smutts. Zastin appeared in a burst of speed and brings down his sword from Naruto's left shoulder.

The Uzumaki catches his wrist with his right hand and twist drawing an URRGG! from Zastin before delivering an elbow to his gut. He then jumps and delivers an axe kick causing Zastin to half bow. Maul and Smutts rushed from both sides tiward Naruto to aid their commander.

Naruto then places his hand on Zastin's head kick both his subordinates at the same time while driving his head into the ground.

"Lala-sama this human,how is he doing this !?" yelled Peke as he shocked by Naruto's superior hand to hand skills.

Zastin pulled his head out of the ground to see a bunch of blood and teeth and sees the source to be his surbodinates."Tell me who are you human?" he asked hoping to know a bit more about this strange person.

Naruto smiles sweetly"Im Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo".

Zastin smiles at the warrior then rushes at him with his tail ready to sting and also had his sword. Naruto leaned back and pulled out a kunai a nd flowed wind chakra through it. "_This is the end"_Zastin thought expecting the sword to cut throught the Kunai only for it to be vice versa. He and Lala widened their eyes in shock. Naruto advantage of this and kick Zastin on the chin sending him up. **"Dancing Leaf Shadow"**Naruto says as he disappears and reappears behind Zastin."_Oh no I cant dodgd"Zastin _panicked "_Atleast ill go down to a worthy warrior"_

"**Frontal Lotus"**Naruto yelled as he grabbed Zastin and began to spin very quickly slamming him in the ground. Naruto off course held back not wanting to kill him and not wanting to knock him unconsious. The pain paralyzed him though.

Lala jumps on Naruto and hugs him while sobbing. Naruto smiles slightly at the girl and walks up to Zastin with her on tow. "Princess, please return home,your father is worried"he coughs out. "No I wont ,ill just be stuck meeting suitors all day. I am sick of it!"Lala screamed. "Ill stay here on Earth with Naruto-kun-"

"Huh?"

"- and I will marry him"

"Say what?"

"When did he propose to you princess?"Zastin asked."About 30 minutes ago. He grabbed my breast and later said it"Lala replied.

"I see, I have lost. you may stay with young Uzumaki"Zastin states quietly.

"I will be back to you next morning Naruto-san, until then farewell"he continued a beam from the sky took the unconsious Maul and Smuts and Zastin himself.

"Well that was fun"

**New story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kratos 57 Naruto out**


	2. Chapter 2

Tailed Beast/Gigantic/Powerful entity - "**Blow off wanker!**''

Attack name - ''**Sage Art:Wind Release:Rasen shuriken**''

Character Speaking - ''hello''

Character Thinking - ''_shut it vermin_''

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was in his bed sleeping. It has been a few hours since the events with Devilukean princess and the blonde was very tired.

"mmmm Ramen"he said in his sleepy state reaching out for a bowl of ichiraku got a grip on it and it was quite soft."_So soft_"he thought with joy."_Ahhhhh"_came a moan that slightly brought Naruto to reality. "Wait a second,ramen bowls aren't soft"he thought in then squeezes a bit more feeling light skin under his touch.

He got up quickly and saw Lala on his bed,as naked as the day she was born. Naruto's eyebrow twitched "_so she is real then. Wait does this mean she thinks we are engaged?"_he thought as he began to panic. "Good morning"she said as she got up revealing everything to him. Naruto blushed a bit but threw his head out of the gutter. "Lala,why are you in my bed?" he asked with eyebrow also got up from behind Lala and yawned.

"Whats wrong?"she asked frowning at his question. "Isnt it customary on Earth for those engaged to sleep under the same roof,the same bed as well?"she questions with a raised eyebrow. Naruto sweat drops and sighs "_so its true"_ .Lala began slightly whimpering "is it because you dont like me?". "**Look away Naruto its those eyes!"**roared Kurama in alarm. Naruto felt really heart broken as he watched as her eyes filled with water and where threatening to spill.

"No no no no.I want you!"Naruto suddenly yells in a panicked tone. Lala stops her whimpering and giggles slightly. "Put your clothes on dammit!' Naruto yells again.

The door opens.

"Yo Naruto I heard yell-"Sasuke walks into the room then suddenly stops,looking at the scene before bowed "Sorry for disturbing you" he apologised as he walked out of the room. "HEY ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK TEBBAYO!"Naruto roars in anger causing Lala to giggle. "Now Peke ,costume please"Lala asks gently.

"Right"said Peke as she transformed into Lala's costume and wrapped around her and caused her to moan erotically. Naruto sweatdrops "_does this always happen tebbayo. Its like that show sailor noon or soon or moon or loon or something"_.

**"Agreed"**Kurama states with a sweatdrop of his smiles, "You look so pretty"complimented Naruto. Lala blushes a bt "Thank you"

With all that done they went to have their breakfast.

They got down stairs and were about to have their breakfast to see Zastin at the table with Sasuke sitting beside raised an eye brow "Goodmorning Zastin,Sasuke"he said as he sat down. Lala on the other hand looked very skeptical but set down near her fiance."Goodmorning Naruto-dono,Lala-sama"he said with a bow.

"So what you doing here?"Naruto asks as he got straight to business while eating a piece of his omelet with muschrooms,cheese and chicken and maasala smiles a bit as Sasuke also looked at him with curiosity. "Gid-sama has asked me to request your presence later today"he finally responds. Lala rose up in anger "What does daddy want with Naru-kun!?" . "He did not tell me except the fact he wishes to see Naruto-sama and donot worry I did not show him footage of our fight"Zastin says nervously as he stratched the back of his head.

"This food is delicious Sasuke-done!"exclaimed Zastin as he wolfed down on his meal. Sasuke just gives the thumbs up and the Uchiha "hn" in respond. "So this Gid is the king of Deviluke"Naruto started. Zastin looks at Naruto with a smile "Yes Naruto-dono,not only that but he is the emperor of this galaxy. I believe you humans call it the Milky way"Zastin responded. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes "_emperor!"_the thought in unison,clearly surprised such existed.

"He led an alliance under the planet Deviluke and won the galaxy unification wars"Lala narrowed his eyes "_Interesting,very,very interesting"._ "Wait he is my father in law!"Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes. "_Naruto has a fiance,no one told me about it?"_

"Congratulations"

"SHUT UP DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto calmed down a bit. "At what time,Earth's time please". "At 1800hrs Naruto-dono"he responds."Cool"Naruto says as he stands up and starts heading to go shower and change into his uniform."come pick me up 5 minutes before that"he said as he disappeared up stairs. Zastin looked at Sasuke ."Naruto-dono is quite exceptional isnt he Sasuke-dono?"Zastin questions. Lala smiles brightly at Zastin thinking the same thing about her Naruto-kun.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Sasuke then faces Lala and looks at her seriously causing her to step back. "Listen Lala,Naruto hasn't had the best of child hoods and has never had a family before and barely understands love. He has always been alone before he met me and a few other friends. He has always been brought down and he kept getting back up regardless so please dont be disappointed when doesn't give the right amount of affection"Sasuke explains remains silent,noting down a few things about Naruto. Lala on the other hand nods and gets determined.

"Tell me more about him"Lala said seriously ,losing her deredere characteristic. Sasuke sits down. "When he was born,a great demonic monster attacked our village(27 years ago since they travelled here and de-aged,i hope you get the idea.) and killed more than half our population. The demon was then killed by our beloved leader who also ended up dying from his wounds. Ever since then the villagers kept attacking Naruto on his birth days and he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age 5"Sasuke told half lies and truths.

Lala and Zastin were shocked ,no shocked was an understatement. They started to wonder why the blonde was still smiling despite all he took. "He was found by our previous village leader who gave him an apartment and an allowance. The villagers only sold Naruto poor quality products with great prices. But he stood up and became who he is today"Sasuke finishes the story. Zastin was nodding and felt proud of Naruto despite Sasuke's poor story telling.

Lala felt a bit sad but felt more determined to give him what he never got. Naruto walked in wearing a towel using another to dry his hair.

"Hey guys whats...going on?" he asked confused as he saw Lala sobbing slightly. She tackled him into the ground and hugged him with all her might forgetting he was human."_ thank god I'm not like most humans"_ Naruto sweatdrops as he awkwardly returned the hug while keeping the towel on using chakra.

Naruto stands up with his arm wrapped around lala's looks at Naruto and gives him a thumbs up confusing him even then shrugs his shoulders and looks at Sasuke. "Hey,go shower then we can go to school"he told him as he went to change after letting go of Lala. After a few minutes both heroes were ready to go. "Lala,Zastin we are going to school. We will be back later. Food is in the fridge and the TV is over there. Please make yourselves at home"Sasuked stated as he walked out followed by Naruto who forgot his bento

**Sainan High School**

After separating from Sasuke,Naruto meets up with his other friend Rito.

"Yo Rito!"he called out with a grin. Rito turned and saw his buddy and gave him a fist smiles as well, "Hey Naruto,how are you"he greeted. "I'm great man,congratulations once again"Naruto responded. Saruyama then walks up to the two. "Hey guys!"

"Hey"they both respond."Thanks for the help bro"said Rito with a grin present on his smiles and turns to Saruyama. "Now Rito got a girlfriend,it is your turn now Saru"Naruto mocked. Saruyama frowned before smiling mischievously "Hey you dont have a girl either !"he roars in laughter. Rito forces a smmile "_if only he knew"_. The Uzumaki smacked the back of his head. "I do have a girlfriend!" "_even though the proposal was an accident"_ . Everyone around them especially the girls including Yui Kotegawa. "_G-g-g-girlfriend!"_she looked rather alarmed at that statement.

She marched through the crowds and grabbed Naruto by the was a black haired girl who had a similar figure to Lala and was in the Sainan girls uniform."Ouch!Yui-chan let go dattebayo!"Naruto yelled in pain. "you are so shameless!having a girlfriend at this age!"she roared in rage. Naruto then hugs causing her to blush and let go of his ear."Now dont be like that Yui-chan,you are really cute too"he whispered into her ear. She blushed a bit at his action and muttered "cute?".

Naruto smiled and let go before dashing away with Saru and Rito in tow."HEY GET BACK HERE!"she yelled not bothering to chase ,knowing Naruto is the schools fastest sprinter along with Rito ignored her and continued sprinting .

**Later at Lunch**

Naruto was currently on the roof a bit hungry since he forgot his bento in the house. He didn't bother going back since he knew if Lala managed to see him , she would know about his powers. Him overpowering her body guards with strength alone was far too much. He didn't want to risk exposure so he decided to sit on the roof and watch the principal chase a few of the school's girls sweat dropped remembering Jiraiya.

Naruto was rather bored,he was hiding from Yui in the least suspicious way as possible the roof. He began to focus on hearing things below him. "_Woah is that cosplay?""Never mind that she is super cute." "is that tail real?"_

Naruto jumped from his sitting position and rushed down the stairs. "Naruto!"Lala called as she walked down the hall with boys all around her having hearts in their eyes. "Naruto!"she called once again and she looked around.

"_Damnit why is she here?Also is that my bento I smell thank goodness Lala"_Naruto thought as his stomach grumbled a jumped from the stairs and landed right in her path. "Lala why are you here?"he asked while smiling."Ah Naruto I found you"she said. "No I found you "he responded with a grin. "I just wanted to see what kind of place school was and to give you this"she said while handing him a bento. Unknown to everyone,Naruto always sealed Ramen at the bottom of his bento so that he can eat it without anyone noticing. With this in mind he hugged Lala with affection causing the hot-blooded males around them to see red.

"Hey Naruto who is she!?"Saruyama yelled/asked. Naruto smiles and starts laughing in triumph and he was suddenly on a tall tower wearing greek robes and there was a raging ocean behind him while thunder boomed in the sky. "She is my girlfriend!"he yelled before Lala could tell them she was his bride."_I really need to find a way to cancel this without Earth getting destroyed"_. 1...2...3...2...3...1.3...3..2 "WHAT!?" they all roared at once. "Girlfriend "Lala tilts her head in confusion. "_**It is a female companion with a romantic or sexual relationship here on Earth Lala-sama. "**_Peke explained in Lala's mind.

Lala smiled brightly at this and wrapped her arms around his. Naruto scratched the side of his head as the dudes got closer and closer with the intention of pummeling him."Naruto,you bastard"Saruyama said in horror. Rito laughs at Naruto's misfortune. "Its no mistake,yesterday we even.."Lala started shyly. Naruto's eyes turned pale and became rounded like plates while the other guys got the same but gasped in even greater horror."HEY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED LALA!"

"Didn't you tell me you would never have a girlfriend in middle school"Saruyama began as a purple miasma began flowing out of him and the crowd."In all seriousness we have no right to say anything about it"began one random guy. "But this is really aggravating"finished another."Anyways let us hit you a bit Uzumaki,we wont hurt you"said one guy too sweetly causing Naruto to take a step back."Naruto,what is up with them?"she asked. "Nevermind that!Just run!"he yells as he started running while carrying Lala bridal style.

The angry males gave chase ,going after Naruto wanting to vent out their anger on him. "_Oh shit,Oh shit! I might have to go even faster than a human can to escape,unless..." _."Hey Lala use that warp watch thing please!"Naruto yells. "Kay!"she agrees quickly obeying her fiance's will. "Sasuke grab my clothes and Peke"Naruto yells as he rushes past Sasuke who was eating a salted tomato. It fell on the floor as a result of Naruto's speed causing his eye to twitch. "_I am not amused"_he thought as purple miasma began flowing out of him as well before following Naruto's direction to get his clothes. He was not necessarily mad at Naruto,he was mad at the fan boys chasing him to kill him for having Lala.

He turns around and glares at the males chasing Naruto as said person disappeared in a blue cracked his knuckles and began approaching the crowd causing them to step back in fear. Sasuke gains an insane grin and tilts his head as his eye glowed an ominous red,"You are going to pay for my Tomato-chan"he said in a yandere fashion. "_It has been a good life"_they thought.

**At The Girls Changing Rooms**

Risa Momioka was a rather perverted loved grabbing other girl's breasts and seemed to really like Naruto but you know as how dense he is. Risa is an attractive girl with dirty blond colored hair and dark brown eyes. She has a curvaceous figure while not on Yui Kotegawa's level she was still damn was currently in her underwear.A bright light appeared in front of her eyes and blinded her. "What the hell!"she yelled as someone fell on her.

"Ouch"Naruto groaned as he felt something soft under his palm."Ahh"Risa moaned. Risa regained her eye sight and saw Naruto butt naked and was straddling her waist and his Ding-a-Ling was on her flat grinned in happiness "_SCORE!" ._

"So master,you finally decide to take your slave"she purrs into his ear causing him to blush and jump away from Risa. "Wow Naruto-Kun,already building your harem I see"Lala said smiling.

Risa frowns a bit when he sees Lala "_who is she? and did she just say harem! I could have Naruto and a some girls to myself!DOUBLE SCORE!"_her nose began to bleed from her perverted thoughts. Naruto raised his hands in defence as he smiled a bit nervously "Now now,lets not get hasty"he said nervously. "Wait Lala ,you dont mind sharing?"Naruto asked suddenly. "I dont mind,besides it is normal for a king of Deviluke to have a harem to show off his power"Lala responds with an OK sign. Lala approaches Risa and offers her hand "Hi I'm Lala,Naruto's first bride. I am so excited meet one of my sisters"Lala introduced herself.

Risa grinned a bit after losing all reason. She took her hand "I'm Risa, a pleasure to meet you Lala. Mind if I feel your breasts?" she introduced and questioned. Lala nodded and Risa went behind Lala and grabbed her breasts causing Lala to moan erotically. Naruto got a slight bleeding nose and nodded in approval. "_Thank you Jiraiya-sensei!"_he screamed in his mind as he watched the show before him as his Excalibur awakened.

Risa then turned to Naruto to tease him and was about to speak until she saw the mighty sword Excalibur standing from Naruto's crouch. It was rather...big no huge. "_HOLY!THAT WILL RIP ME IN HALF!"she _thought horrified and excited at the same time. Lala blushed a bit at Naruto's tool "N-N-N-Naruto,is this the time we make babies"she teased slightly. Naruto was brought back to his senses and covered his Dende with both his hands while gasping.

The locker room door opened as Yui walked in to see the events unfolding before her. "Momioka, no shameless actions in... the...locker..." gush!spurt! Yui's nose erupted into a fountain of blood as she hit the wall falling unconscious with a red face and eyes replaced with swirls. "S-s-so big"she muttered causing Naruto to sweat drop.

Sasuke then casually walks in shocking Risa. He just gave Naruto his uniform,shoes and Boxers and gave Lala Peke still in dress form. (Lala is genius so I wont make her blurt out she is an alien and Peke knows the dangers of this as well)

Sasuke walks out again and with one swing of his arm he and Lala were dressed instantly confusing Risa. "_How did he..."_. Naruto picked up Yui bridal style and walked out the locker with Lala following. "Bye Risa-chan!"

"Bye Lala-chi!"

Naruto took her to the infirmary,put her in bed and quickly got out before Ryouko Mikado returned to her station. Naruto and Lala GTFOT.

**17:30**

Naruto was home with Lala and Sasuke after their rather eventful day. Naruto giggled perversely as he remembered Risa and Lala's interaction and he had enjoyed it. Sasuke smacked the back of his head. "Get ready for your meeting with Gid loser"said Sasuke who was walking away to the shower. "_He is in a bad mood"_he thought.

Naruto got into a meditating posture and relaxed all his muscles. Lala was about to jump him but she saw him doing this activity and walked away nit wanting to disturb him . (again she is a genius).

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in a great grassy plain. He was surrounded by green matted and flowing grass and had few rocks to decorate. This was merely one of the regions of his mindscape. One was a desert,one was a waste land with lots of fires,one was a great lake,volcano,one had large vegetables and the other had tall trees.

Kurama and Kokuo resided in the grass region butnhe was here to speak to the fox specifically since he was the wisest in the group. "Hey Kurama!"he called waiting for a response from his fuzzy appeared right next to him in horse size."**Sup"**

Naruto sits down and scratches behind his buddy's ear causing him to grin. "I need some advice man"Naruto said as he formed 8 clones to go see the other tailed beasts

"**That Deviluke girl's father?"**he asked. "Yeah" Naruto responded. "I need to know how I can avoid pissing him off because he can destroy planets and I don't wanna risk Earth"Naruto explained carefully. Kurama raised an eyebrow "**And you can't?Are forgetting you distturb the flow of nature just by unleashing your chakra?"**he asked. Naruto sighs and looks at the distance. "I want to avoid fighting because we would risk harming other life on other planets"Naruto responded. "**Such a pacifist aren't ya?**,**I think the best coarse of action is to be assertive and be the old you dattebayo!"**Kurama mocked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Naruto looks down at his feet sadly "What if I lose Lala as well like the others to Kaguya. I know for a fact those Otsutsuki that she feared will be coming here as well which will risk everything"said Naruto in a somber tone.

"**You won't because we will help you"**Naruto heard another voice and saw Gyuuki and his clone on his head. All the tailed beasts smiled at their friend and the all place their palms on the ground in a stack with Shukaku as the went back to his giant formed and placed his hand on the stack. Naruto looked at all of the with tears slowly forming in his eyes."What if I lose you too?"he asked sniffling. "**Dont worry brat, We trust you to protect us and we will always protect you and help you because we are friends and teammates"** Kurama grinned. Naruto snorted his mucus back into his nose and wiped his tears away. And placed his hand on Shukaku's palm.

"**I will kill anyone that harms you gyahahhahaa!"**

**"I will help to the best of my ability Naruto"**

**"You can count on me to bring in the waves"**

**"Hohoho!The great monkey sage also will help"**

**"Yeah believe in us Naruto"**

**"Our power is yours to command"**

**"You freed us so we will help you with your burden. We have been captured for like a 100 years so helping you with a couple of years will be easy. We will still be here for ya even if a million years pass"**

**"Just like Chomie said, you can count on us"**

**"Lets give em hell partner"**

All tailed beasts gave Naruto their support. Naruto smirks "Thanks guys".

He got out of his mindscape with a serious look in his eyes.

**Reality**

Naruto stood up and walked up to Zastin who was by the door. Sasuke knocked Lala out as she tried to follow and took her to Naruto's bed. Zastin disapproved of such a method but he had to agree Lala was very stubborn.

The walked out the door and were taken to Zastin's ship by a beam of light.

**Zastin's Ship**

"I wish you luck Naruto-dono"said Zastin as he began the transmission and walked out of the room.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

A dark silhouette of a demon king looking guy appeared in front of Naruto.

"**Naruto Uzumaki,I hear you defeated Lala's guards and are now keeping her on Earth. Tell me why before I come and destroy your pathetic planet"**came a booming voice from the silhouette. Naruto smiles. "Its a pleasure to meet you too Gid,as for why I'm keeping her on Earth . Well I'm not she wants to be here" Naruto responds confidently,

**"What an interesting human you are. You do realize that she is skipping her duties as the first princess of the Devilukean empire and has to get married right!"**he said as rage began to build up and killing intent was being broadcasted.**"**Lala will do no such. she will marry who she loves period"argued Naruto as killing intent increased causing Zastin who was outside of the room to fall to his knees and begin to struggle to breathe.

"**you listen here-"**

"No you listen Gid"said Naruto who had his eyes narrowed as he flooded the room with his own killing intent impressing the emperor despite it not being close to his true KI."What gives you the right to decide what should happen to Lala. If you were a good father you would let your daughter choose who she loves but instead you just shove her into a bunch of jerks for your own benefits you piece of shit!"Naruto roared in anger as his eyes flashed red briefly.

"**YOU DARE INSULT ME !THE EMPEROR OF THIS GALAXY!?"** Gid roared in anger. Naruto doesn't flinch but keeps glaring at him. "You may be emperor but you are not a good dad"he points out blankly."Besides if you come after Earth to vent out your anger,I assure you I will kick so hard you will fly into kingdom come"Naruto threatened.

The KI dropped as Gid began laughing ."**Very very interesting. Tell you what,I will come over to your planet one of these days and lets see if you have the balls to say that to me next time kid"**Gid challenges. Naruto smiles and raises his arm fist in a challenging manner "Bring it on!" causing Gid to laugh even more.

"**You know it has been awhile since someone insulted me and he shit his pants after he realised what he said"**

"Well I'm not him bro,I'm too awesome for that shit" Naruto responded with a smirk."**I will be looking forward to our meeting boy fare-"**

"Hold up"

"**What is it?"**the king's curiosity was probed.

"Two individuals possibly will appear around these areas very soon. I dont know how they look but their clan typically has very pale skin and pure white eyes and horns. They look human but they are extremely dangerous. If I happen to get killed by them,make sure Lala isnt forced to marry anyone"Naruto told him.

"**What makes them so dangerous?"**

"They eat all life on a planet using God trees. Ill tell you more about them when we meet but they have done this thousands of times and are a serious threat"

"**how does a human like you know them then?"**

"Because one of them was my great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,tv great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great grandmother"

"**That is a lot of greats,but I suppose that explains why you were able to over power Zastin one of my best are they called?"**Gid sweatdropped

"The Otsutsuki"Naruto responded. Naruto smiles then waves "Hi queen,princesses" he waves causing everyone in the devilukean palace to widen their eyes.

"Gotta go,see ya later"

**"Goodbye"**

Zastin walked in smelling like shit and piss and was string at Naruto in shock.

"That went well."

**Deviluke Palace**

"That human is quite interesting Gid-kun"said Sephie. Gid grinned "he sure is,he must have great clairvoyance to sense us all here".

Momo was staring at the spot the screen disappeared "_so that is onee-sama's fiance"_

Nana was also staring at the spot.

Momo grabbed Nana's arm and dragged her telling her they needed a bath.

**End**

**I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Please review on what you think and ask me any questions you may have. Please use English or my mother tongue or french to review. Using google translate gets annoying after awhile no offence. I'm a Swazi so use only English,Siswati,Zulu or French to review. **

**BTW Naruto is left handed because I am**


End file.
